La Derniere Jour
by The Goth Detectiv
Summary: it's New Years Eve, and the team is celebrating at the cave. Spitfire. rated 16  for reasons.


The soft fibers of the carpet cradled his wiry body. He was looking up, into the ever stagnant pallid ceiling. If only he could hold the moment in his arms longer, gasp the slipping memory in his hands. But all too soon the details would fog. They would never be the same. In a breath, time slipped on.

A soft hum hung about the room as the team sat illuminated by the television. Fifteen minutes until a new year. Wally sat with a bag of cheese doodles in his lap. Why make such a big deal about New Years? Nothing really changes, no miracle happens. Just have to write a new number to date things and buy another calendar. He was feeling a bit like Conner as he gazed absently at the television. Megan was passing out silly party hats and noise-makers. Robin and Artemis were seated on the floor having an arm wrestling match. Kaldur and Conner looked on, amused by the Neanderthal spectacle. Wally watched as Megan went over to the super boy, placing a neon blue hat on his head. He blinked a moment, then turned to her as she tried to hid her blush. Wally turned away, already knowing what would happen. _Get a room, why don't ya?_ He angrily spat in his head. He was still in the arduous process of getting over his crush for the martian girl. But she was still as sweet and kind as she was before, so nothing has changed, in that regard. _Oh well_, he thought, _she doesn't know what she's missing_. The bird chirped in triumph. Arrowette merely scowled, crouching into the corner of the couch like a feral cat. Her eyes peered over the arcs of her knees, a dusk falling over her face. Wallace abandoned the bag of snacks and retreated to the training room. Ten minutes till midnight.

There was a faint comfort in hitting the punching bag. His frustrations left through his fists as they collided with the weathered material. Despite his focus, Wally kept thinking about what had happened nearly two weeks ago. He and Artemis in the kitchen. The kiss. The afterwards. The speedster bit his lip. Did it mean something, or was it just a diversion? The logic tumbled around in his skull. He lay flat on a bench, gloomy and confused. All at once his anger surged from him and he attacked the bag with all his might. The chain it hung from groaned and begged mercy, so he left it before it could break. His chest rose and fell like the sun, he leaned against the punching bag with his arms around it. Wally was exhausted, but felt a bit better. Six minutes till midnight.

A hunger was gnawing at his stomach. He wasn't hungry...it was for something else. He wanted to be with Artemis. He cringed at the thought. He didn't want to think of her like that. She was his friend (sort of) and teammate. Wally wanted it to stay like that. The door quietly opened and shut.

"Wallace?"

Kid still hung on the punching bag. "Yeah?" he said, barely audible. Why are you here, he thought. Come to taunt me more?

Five minutes till midnight.

"The balls going to drop soon."

"So?"

She scoffed. "Oh please, don't tell me you suddenly don't care. You're such a hypocrite; friendly one moment, brooding the next. Got your tights in a twist?"

Wally snapped. "What's it to ya?" He walked over to Artemis. "Don't even say you care, I see how you drool over Superboy!"

"Not this again!" Her brows furrowed, a frown drawn on her tight face. "Well what's it to you?"

"You know, I hardly figure you out...one minute you're throwing punches and the next you're kissing me!"

A silence fell. Artemis growled. "Don't get the wrong idea, bay watch, I was just-"

"Just what Artemis?" Wally cut in. "What was it you were trying to do? Woo me into submission? I'm sorry to inform you but I like M'gann!"

"Who's dating Superboy!"

"Then I guess we're both screwed, aren't we?" They glared at each other, silently raging.

Two minutes till midnight.

Artemis shook her head. "I didn't come here to fight with you."

"Then what did you come for?"

"Kaldur wanted us all to celebrate New Years together, ya known team thing whatever. But fine, stay here. I don't care." Her arms were folded, her face closed. But she was like a house of cards, built tall but fragile in the wind. She turned to leave.

"Bullshit."

Artemis stopped, but did not turn.

"If Kal had said that, which he didn't, he would have come himself, because unlike you, he cares." He took a step foreword. He hesitated, then bridged the gap between them. "Stop hiding behind your apathetic facade. Just tell me... the truth." He slowly and carefully wrapped his around her waist, hugging her from behind. He just wanted to hold her, be near her. There was a sense of urgency in his action, as all of a sudden he couldn't hold back anymore.

One minute to midnight.

She didn't resist. She didn't say a word. Artemis and Wally were frozen in time, in their lingering space. Wally couldn't tell what she was thinking, but he held her. It became apparent after a moment Artemis was crying, silently and without warning.

"Wally, let me go... just let me go."

"No," he said in a gentle tone. "I can't do that."

"Just let me go, you stupid bastard! Can't your see I don't want you!" She broke free from his grasp, but Kid grabbed her wrist before she could escape.

10

"You're a horrible liar."

She looked at him, her eyes large and searching. They opened to him like a book, well read but heavily trodden. She was fighting a battle, much like he was, fighting herself with herself.

9

She was loosing. She was loosing, and she hated it. He could see the pain inside her. Artemis was loosing the control she had, the control that had always been her comfort, her safety blanket. Wally gave in to most impulse; never resisting an extra trip to the kitchen, staying up late, sleeping in class, chasing after girls.

8

But like her he never wanted this. He didn't like the way she rode him about every mistake or mishap. The constant opposition. His mind was never at rest. She was nothing like M'gann; kind, sweet, caring, helpful. Artemis was curt, sly, witty but sarcastic, closed off, quiet. She only spoke when it was needed.

7

Anyone would say Artemis and Wally would never get along. They didn't. So whatever this was, whatever was happening, it baffled them both.

6

Was this an illusion, or was it real. Wally pulled her back. She was still looking as him, wondering. He was lost to himself. Time was moving so quickly, even to himself. She looked beautiful tonight. Her light blue sweater complimented her natural tan. Her jeans her tight and dark-washed. She was enticing and she didn't even known it.

5

Wally didn't realized he was in his jeans with no shirt on. It wasn't of a concern to him now.

4

His arms enveloped her waist again. There was no way out now. Whatever happened, happened. His brain was screaming for him to stop, but his heart gently edged him on.

3

2

1

The soft stitch of cotton was firm in his fists. She kept stroking her toes along his calf and god, it set his nerves on fire. Despite his own nature, they moved slowly, in and out of each other, moving like a pair of dancers: in sync, perfect alinement. Her hot breath on his cheek. The smoothness of her skin. The flickering whisper of her golden hair.

It was afternoon by now. They had woken up together. The soft, placid light framed her like a saint, a faint halo of molten gold around her face. She smiled, her eyes heavy. Wally touched her face gently, whispering a few words he'd know she'd understand.

For a moment, he was at peace.


End file.
